


Wherever you will go

by Julie_Streep



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Streep/pseuds/Julie_Streep
Summary: The request for this FanFiction was this: Can you write a oneshot/fanfiction inspired by the song "wherever you will go" by the calling?





	Wherever you will go

Surgery, the doctor said he needs heart surgery. Bill had not felt good for a few days, but he thought it was only gastric reflux, but Hillary that was always organized and worried about his health had taken an appointment to the doctor and now here he was in the hospital waiting to go under the heels, Bill knew it was a risky operation, but it had to be done or he would not survive, the only consolation was that Hillary was there with him at his side in his arms. In that moment Hillary turned to him and smiled.  
“Everything’s alright?“  
“Sure” - he replied, even though he did not know if everything would be fine, in fact if he had to be honest with himself he was afraid.  
Bill wondered what would happen if he would not come out of that operation room, what would happen if he would not been able to wake up and see the people he loved.   
Bill turned his head, looked his wife playing with the buttons of his shirt and wondered how she would react, if she could go on with her life, if she could love again and if one day she would really refer to him as her first husband.  
Part of him hoped she would be happy again, even if that meant seeing her with another man, while the other part of him, the most egotistically, the part that allowed him to fight for her and not let her go so many years ago when everything seemed lost, that part of him hoped that Hillary would not forgot him, that part hoped that no one would take his place and that no one would shared the part of her that only he had the privilege to see.  
So lately, been wondering   
Who will be there to take my place   
When I’m gone you’ll need love to light the shadows on your face   
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all   
Then between the sand and stone,   
Could you make it on your own ?  
Years ago he had made her suffered and from that day, from the day he woke up to tell her what he had done, to reveal to her the bad husband he was, he had promised to himself that she would no longer suffer, he promised to himself that he would spend the rest of his life loving her, supporting her and helping her in whatever she wanted to do, he promised he would go anywhere with her, he would follow her everywhere and never leave her side even in the darkest moments and to do so he has to live.  
If I could, then I would,   
I’ll go wherever you will go   
Way up high or down low,   
I’ll go wherever you will go   
Bill would do anything to get back to Hillary, he would do anything to keep her in his arms, to kiss her again, to spend time with her, to hear her voice and laugh, he would do anything to spend more time with her.  
He looked at her and smiled, he was going to do everything he could to see her again, to see the love in her eyes and to kiss her, Bill was ready to fight for her, for them, for their daughter, he was ready to fight for all the people who loved him.  
And maybe, I’ll find out   
A way to make it back someday   
To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days   
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all   
Then I hope there’s someone out there   
Who can bring me back to you  
He knew it would be tough, even if he came out of the surgery, he knew that he would have to give up many things and knew he would have to slow down with his job, he knew that for some times he could not show Hillary how happy he was to be alive, he knew that there would be up and down, but Bill did not care, he would have endured anything to stay with her and spend many more years with her.  
If I could, then I would,   
I’ll go wherever you will go   
Way up high or down low,   
I’ll go wherever you will go  
Bill looked again at his wife who had wet eyes, he knew she was having thoughts similar to what he was having and knowing the mind of his wife he knew that she was contemplating all the possible scenarios, especially, the one that made her look so sad.  
For a moment, Bill thought he could run away, he thought to run as far as possible from that hospital, from that operation room, he thought that running away could be a good possibility to spent more time with Hillary, with the love of his life.  
Run away with my heart   
Run away with my hope   
Run away with my love   
Bill gently kissed his wife and looked at the watch, 10 minutes, he had 10 minutes before the unknown.  
"I love you” - he heard the voice of his sweet wife, then, he pulled Hillary to himself.  
"I love you, too” - Bill said, and the tears that until that time Hillary had managed to hold back now floated freely on her face, ending on Bill’s shirt, wetting it.  
"It will be all right” - Hillary nodded.  
“I’ll always be in your heart and even if it’s not a lot, you’ll always have the memories of our life together” - Bill now had tears in his eyes too, thinking or loudly expressing concerns were two different things, especially if the love of his life is weeping for you.  
Bill wanted to reassure her, but he also wanted to say goodbye to her if their worst nightmares come true.  
When the doctor came in, no one was ready to let the other go, no one was ready to not see the other again.  
“I’ll come back to you, I promise” - Hillary nodded and kissed Bill.  
“Mr. President, we are ready for the surgery” - Hillary got out of the bed and took Bill’s hand between her, bent down and whispered in his ear.  
“You have to fight, I need you, I love you” - Hillary kissed him one last time and then Bill was taken away by the doctors to the operating room, Bill looked at his wife as they took him away, she was so beautiful, he would have fought and he would have won, he had not yet finished living, he had not yet experienced the joys and sorrows of being the husband of a great political figure, he would have waked up, he would have returned to her and she would be in his arms again.  
“Count backwards starting from 10”  
“10, 9, 8, 7 … 6 …” - Bill’s last thought was for his wife, the last thought was for the woman he loved, who was waiting for him, they would have been together again and with this thought Bill fell asleep hoping that the first face he would see next time he woke up would be the one of his beloved Hillary.  
I know now, just quite how,   
My life and love may still go on   
In your heart, in your mind, I’ll stay with you for all of time   
I’ll stay with you for all of time  
If I could, then I would,   
I’ll go wherever you will go   
Way up high or down low  
I’ll go wherever you will go  
If I could turn back time  
I’ll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I’ll go wherever you will go  
I’ll go wherever you will go

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry not to have been present lately, but here we go with another request for a fanfiction, I hope you like it!!! Anyway enjoy it and thank you!!!!! ( As always sorry for the mistakes )


End file.
